Situations exist in which memory from one computer is to be copied (migrated) to another computer. Depending on the amount of memory involved, the migration process may be substantially time consuming. Any application using such data, that is halted to allow the migration to occur, is inconvenienced (particularly to a user of such an application) to say the least, and may time-out if the migration takes too long.